Harry Smith's Lucky Love Escape
Harry Smith's Lucky Love Escape is an episode of The Bully TV series, originally aired in October 2015. Plot The episode opens with Harry Smith playing Zapper Rapper X online in his bedroom with David Marshall. They greet each other by farting into the microphones, then more players from around Volcanus join the server. Suddenly they start laughing at Harry; they can hear The Perfect Pansies Club singing Fancy Hippos songs outside! He retaliates by pouring expired milk all over the Perfect Pansies. James Smith decides that he has absolutely had enough of Harry's ways, and gets the idea...of wreaking revenge! Later, James breaks the news to the rest of the club, though they can't come up with any good revenge ideas other than forgetting to flush the toilet. He remembers how Harry is always looking at pictures of bikini girls on the computer, helping him form a better plan for revenge. They then type out a love letter in Comic Sans MS, smear it with chocolate and scatter Tricky Treats sugar on it before Paul McEwan wraps it around a carrot. Tim McDade tosses the carrot into The Confidential Cuties Club's shed window. Later, the Confidential Cuties enter the shed, noticing the letter. Mae MacDonald picks it up - it reads that Harry has a crush on her and wants to marry her! As Harry enters the garden, Christine Peel and Natasha Sagdiyev chant "Harry loves Mae! Harry loves Mae!" over and over again! He rages with confusion when Mae mentions the love letter. Harry storms over to the Perfect Pansies demanding an explanation as to why this is happening, however they act oblivious. He then thinks an enemy at school is behind the issue; he gets an idea for payback on the suspects. The next day at school, Harry draws a picture of Catriona McMillan blowing down the school building with an enormous fart while Samuel Davidson helps out by tossing giant rugby balls at it. He writes Anthony Amsden, Fingal MacLachlan, Lewis Stewart and Natalie Skelly's signatures on his drawing before hanging photocopies of it all over the notice boards. Catriona rips a chunk of her hair out upon seeing the rude pictures and frantically starts her search for the five 'culprits'. At break, Tim's goody-goody ways push through and he encourages James to confess. The latter refuses to do so, frightened that Harry will set all his Fancy Hippos plushies on fire if he found out. Harry suddenly runs past, avoiding many girls chanting "Harry loves Mae!" Harry loves Mae!". The Perfect Pansies stroll off, not noticing Blair Cameron, Zack Blowers and Jonas Andersson sitting on the roundabout nearby, overhearing every word they said. Isaac Hockridge spins it fast enough to fling the three nerds off. Soon, Harry bumps into Mae, who reads out the love letter to everyone in the playground. Harry yells again and again that he didn't write it, however Mae demands the truth to slip out of his mouth. He is chased around the school by the girls until he trips over a bottle of Irn-Poo and slams into Fred Russell near the gym. With no escape, Mae tries forcing him to have his first kiss with her as proof he truly loves her. Luckily Blair, Zack and Jonas catch up; the latter announces that Harry didn't write the letter. James finally comes clean, causing Harry to rage more than ever before. He pursues him across the gym and James knocks Samuel over. He ends up with detention for the first time ever. In the detention hall, Harry delivers his payback by letting out a smelly fart through the crack under the door. James vomits all over Anthony, who spots Harry and shakes his fist in extreme anger. Harry dashes home before even more trouble can start brewing. Music *Magical Drop III - Endless Worker ver. 2 (plays when the girls chase Harry around the school) Trivia *This episode is known as 'James Smith's Revenge' in some countries. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 episodes